1. Field
The invention relates generally to boot soles and fins for boot soles.
2. Related Art
A user can couple a known flipper to each foot of the user. These known flippers have fins, and when the user kicks in water, for example, the fins can facilitate generating propulsion in the water.
Many known flippers have foot pockets for receiving a foot of a user, but these foot pockets are generally integral to the fin and available only in a small number of standard sizes because, for example, manufacturing and distribution costs of entire flippers with a large variety of foot sizes and shapes would be prohibitive. Therefore, when a user selects a flipper, a user must also select a single foot pocket size of the flipper, often from among a small number of available sizes. Therefore, these foot pockets often do not comfortably fit a foot of a user, and space between the foot and an inside wall of the foot pocket can receive water, disadvantageously adding to drag of the flipper in water and limiting the control of the user over the flipper. Other known flippers include alternatives to foot pockets, but such known alternatives may still require a user to choose from small number of standard sizes because, for example, of potentially high manufacturing and distribution costs for a large variety of foot sizes.